Vegeta's nightmare
by aystar85
Summary: Vegeta woke up with a bad dream; what he didn't know is that someone in the household had the same bad dream, and not the same old nightmares he usually gets this time they are about killing the only family he has.  I will continue to more chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**VEGETA'S NIGHTMARE**_

Vegeta woke up in a sweat, he glanced at the figure sleeping next to him and gave Bulma a kiss on her forehead, but this nightmare wasn't about his past well sort of.

This nightmare he had was about his daughter, which scared him to death.

Vegeta slowly got up from his bed; he walked down to his five year old daughter's room.

He gently cracked the door a little bit only to find that Bulla is not in her bed. He looked around the room, and no sign of her.

Slowly his nightmare is becoming a reality. He tried searching for her Ki but couldn't track it.

Where on earth could his little girl be? He searched Trunks room but all he found is his teenage son snoring in bed.

Vegeta would not admit it but he was too attached to his family, and proud of them all. He planted a kiss on Trunks forehead and headed out the room to find the missing child.

Finally Vegeta went to the kitchen there he found the light on, and his little girl sitting at the breakfast table with a large glass of milk in front of her that barely been touched.

"Why aren't you in bed" Vegeta said words, sound a little harsher than he managed, only because he was becoming frightened of where she could be, and his nightmare.

Bulla looked up with her glossy big blue eyes, Vegeta's heart fell to the floor at the sight of his daughter.

"I couldn't sleep daddy" she said in such a sweet adorable way.

Vegeta walked closer to her and sat next to her he pulled her chair so that she is facing him while talking to her.

"Why couldn't you sleep child" Vegeta said as he softened his voice.

Bulla looked down, she really didn't want to tell her dad about her dream only because it broke her heart to think this dream she had would turn into a reality.

Vegeta was losing his patience, it's 2:00A.M in the morning at his daughter was being difficult.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" Vegeta said and he pulled Bulla's chair even closer, now only inches away.

Bulla couldn't look up but she managed to say "Daddy I had a bad dream".

Vegeta looked almost shocked, what kind of nightmare would a little angel like her have that pretty much scared her away from her parents. She would have woken up either her father or mother, but this time she didn't wake anyone.

"What was your bad dream about"? He asked trying to not have too much worry in his voice though it wasn't working; he was worried about what answer she would give him.

Bulla mumbled something but Vegeta wasn't quite sure what she said. Though he noticed tears coming down her face he hated the sight of her crying.

"Look at me" Vegeta said he wanted to have eye contact with his daughter. Again she wouldn't look up, her tears becoming strong. Bulla look at me" he said harsher and instead of waiting for her to respond he took his hand and placed it on her chin and lifted her face so she is facing him.

Bulla's sobbing becoming more intense he took his thumb and brushed her tears away. "There is nothing to be afraid of, it was just a dream, and it's gone now, I promise I would never let anything harm you, now tell me what your dream was about and maybe I could help you" he said trying to sooth his daughter's heart.

"My dream felt so real, it was so scary, I was sitting in my bed in my dream , while you were going to each of us to kill us with your Ki blast thingy, first you killed mommy, then you went to Trunks and killed him while he was sleeping, and then you came to me, but you couldn't find me on the bed, instead of looking for me you tracked my Ki and found me and blasted me thought my head, saying how ashamed you were from us".

Bulla managed to say all in one setting, she wasn't sure whether her father would laugh at her for being too weak at such a ridicules dream, or would he do something else…Bulla wasn't sure.

Vegeta sat there with his eyes widen with shock, how on earth could they have the same dream, it's what woken him, and scared the hell out of him. He really didn't think Bulla would have the same dream, and he saw how scared and shaky she was, and no wonder why she hid her Ki she thought he would hurt her.

Vegeta looked at his youngest, he knew there was no way on earth he would hurt his family, he made a mistake once and bowed to never let that happen again (Buu incident).

Vegeta pulled his daughter onto his lap; he put his arms around her and spoke to her with pure love. "You know I would never ever hurt you or Trunks or your mother, it was just a dream, and nothing more".

Bulla hesitated at first but then she couldn't resist any longer, she loved her father, but it pained her to see him evil in her dream, so she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and Vegeta put his arms around her as if to assure her he loves her.

"You promise you would never hurt us" she said while her face is dipped into Vegeta's neck.

"Bulla how could I hurt my one and only family… I love you all very much" Vegeta said as he got up to send Bulla back to sleep, though he knew she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep that easily.

"Daddy" Bulla said as Vegeta is walking her around while he carries her so she could fall asleep.

"Hn" he answered.

"I love you too" is all she said before dozing off.

"I know" is what Vegeta said knowing she fell asleep on his shoulder, drooling, though, he didn't mind.

When Vegeta knew for sure that his baby girl is asleep he walked over to her room and gently put her on her bed, he looked at her, how he produced such an innocent little girl he had no idea, but she is part of her mother as well, and that is where all they sweetness and innocence comes from.

Vegeta brushed a few hairs from Bulla's face and wrapped the blanket around her and planted a kiss on her forehead, and hesitantly walked away from the room.

**So what do you guys think, was it nice and sweet, though a bit short, its okay. If you haven't read my other stories please do and send some reviews (**_**A blast from the past**_**) and (**_**My daddy is a killer**_**). **

**Thanks hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been days since the nightmare Vegeta and Bulla shared, he hoped that she would never encounter such a dream. He wasn't sure why this was happening but maybe it was linked to the fact that she knew nothing of his past and he wasn't on planning on telling her at least not anytime soon, it would break her heart. He told Trunks when he was a little older plus Trunks was different, he's his first born, a man, much like himself but so much like Bulma as well.

Today for some reason, he had the urge to hurt someone, he didn't know why, this hadn't happen to him in over 20 years, he would never admit it, but he was happy with his family and friends, why would he have an urgency to hurt someone?

He got up from bed he looked over to his side and looked at his sleeping queen, anger flashed through him, and then he snapped out of it, he didn't know what just happened but he didn't like it one bit. He thought he should put extra hours in the GR, maybe that's what's been messing with his mind he hasn't been training as hard.

He walked down stairs and saw Trunks up in the kitchen eating cereal, he wasn't sure why Trunks was up early, so he had to ask. "Since when did you start waking up early on a Saturday morning"? Vegeta managed to say hiding the worry in his voice incase his son tells him he had a bad dream.

Trunks looked at his dad, he couldn't tell his dad his dream, his father would probably laugh at him. But he had no choice his father knew when he was telling the truth or not.

As Vegeta is waiting for his son to respond for some reason he just wanted to take the bowl of cereal and shove it in Trunks face. He had no idea where that horrible thought came from, he would never hurt his son.

"Spit it out, boy" Vegeta said impatiently.

"I had a bad dream" Trunks said while shoving a spoon of cereal in his mouth, but clearly not enjoying it.

Vegeta snapped his head at Trunks, now he was curious to know what kind of dream this boy had. "What kind of dream"? Vegeta had to ask, he needed to know what's going on here.

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about it, it's stupid anyways" Trunks whined but knew his father was going to demand for an accurate answer.

"Listen brat, if you don't tell me your pathetic dream, I will make you train with me in the GR, got it, now explain" Vegeta said very intimidating and irritated that his thoughts were getting in the way of having worry towards his son.

More so, his thought were giving him the urge to hurt his son, to shove a spoon down his throat. No Vegeta thought he needed to get that of his mind, he would never ever do that to Trunks, that was his flesh and blood, and surely he loved his son.

"It was about you, okay, you hurting us, I don't why I dreamt it, but I did, and it didn't let me sleep all night, only because it was so intense and it felt so real, I wanted to wake you up to make sure you're okay but instead I came down here" Trunks said while almost wanting to cry but he had to man it up, especially in front of his father.

There was a long silence and a lot of tension, Trunks looked at his father, there was shock and anger, and worry flashing through Vegeta's eyes and Vegeta didn't even realize he let his guard down.

Trunks looked at his father and was worried about his father's reaction, was the dream trying to tell him something? Trunks shook the thought out of his mind and tried to bring his father back to reality.

"Dad, are you okay"? Trunks said in a most innocent voice, that Vegeta snapped back to reality.

Vegeta was looking at his only son, but the way he was looking at him, sent chills down Trunks back.

Trunks never felt like this around his father, though, his father never had that cold deathly stare.

"Dad, you wouldn't hurt is right"? Trunks felt stupid even thinking that, why would his father all a sudden want to hurt his only family.

Again Vegeta just looked at his son, Trunks growing more concerned by the second.

What felt like hours were only seconds, Vegeta finally broke the silence and said "Trunks, stop playing with your food, and once your finished, you're coming with me in the GR".

Trunks eyes widened, he really hated that GR, and training all together, he was a teenager he liked other things.

"But dad, it's my day off of school, I wanted to just chill and watch T.V and maybe hang out with Goten". Trunks didn't know why his father was acting like this, he sure did act strange today, almost like someone else, maybe his past is catching up to him.

From what he heard is that Vegeta was a very violent man, towards everyone, his father even told him about future Trunks and how he reacted to him, and how he didn't care about his mother.

"I want you in the GR in 5 minutes, do I make myself clear" Vegeta spat as he got up and walked away.

"Crystal" is all Trunks said as his father walked out of the kitchen.

Trunks felt like he was being punished for something he didn't do, though his father never answered his question about his dream. Why was his father being so difficult this was a serious question.

Trunks never intended upon pushing the question because he thought it was non-sense, but seeing the way his father is reacting, there was something seriously wrong.

**Hope you all like a thriller/horror. **

**I hope you all review this story, it only gets better. **

**Please enjoy, more to come and yes Vegeta is going to be…dun dun dun…**


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta is in the GR, he keeps thinking about his dream and why he just acted the way he did with Trunks, he has no idea. Last night's dream was so intense, Vegeta couldn't tell from reality or not, that's how real the dream felt.

_IT was dark, he looked over to his side and stared at Bulma's sleeping image, he thought of how easy it would be to just crack her neck. He leaned closer to her, but Bulma felt something heavy towards her side, she woke up, her eyes open to the figure on top of her. _

"_Vegeta"? Is all Bulma said before Vegeta wrapped his hands around her neck, and squeezed the living lights out of her, before her last Breath she said "I still love you". _

Vegeta is panting, he hated every bit of the dream that was only part of it, he hated that the dream continued day by day killing the ones he loved, and now he feels an evil power awakening within himself.

"Dad" Trunks said breaking Vegeta's train of thought.

Vegeta looked up his eyes a little blurry from dozing off into his nightmare.

Trunks looked confused but also very worried about his father.

"Dad, are you okay" Trunks said as he ran to Vegeta's side. Instead of Vegeta welcoming the help from his son, he pushed him away and got up to his feet.

Trunks fell to the floor, his father actually tried to hurt him, this time, and above all he was conscious of his actions. Trunks didn't know what was going on, but he had to find out, before things went out of hand.

"Get up, and fight me like a man" Vegeta spat so harshly, that Trunks almost didn't recognize his own father for a minute there.

"Why would I do that, I don't want to fight you dad" Trunks questioned much like he did before the Buu incident.

"What's wrong Trunks, not enough pride to take the challenge, or are you too weak to your father" Vegeta said as he walked over to adjust the gravity to 200 times earth gravity.

Trunks felt like he was going to get crushed to the floor, but he had to show his father he's not as weak as he thinks he is. Pride on the other hand, he could care less about, besides he was a teenage half human, who always gets in trouble, screw pride.

Trunks is sweating, he's trying hard to stand up but it's hard, he looks at his father, who stared at him with cold eyes, that displayed no emotions at all, it's almost like he's enjoying every minute of the torture Trunks is going through.

Trunks thought for a moment, did he do anything wrong to disserve this, he was in serious pain.

"Look at you, too weak to stand up for yourself, how an off spring of mine can be so pathetic" Vegeta said as he walked closer to his son, still looking at him with hatred.

Trunks had no idea what on earth got into his father, he's never spoke to him that way, not as far as he could remember.

Trunks had it, that it, father or not, he wants to fight fine then.

Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan, though he thought would be no help since his father could go Super Saiyan 2.

Vegeta planted an evil grin on his face and powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"I am not pathetic father" Trunks never really used "Father" before but he felt as if he needed to show "this man" that he is not a weak, pathetic fool.

"Prove it" Vegeta spat before launching himself at Trunks and without giving Trunks time to know what was coming to him, he got punched in the face really hard. Trunks flew back and hit the wall at the other end.

Trunks thought there was no way in hell his father would do that to him, what the hell is going on.

Trunks flew towards his father and tried to punch him, instead Vegeta dodged and kicked Trunks in his abdominal areas so hard that Trunks hit the floor spitting out blood.

Vegeta flew down to his son, and just looked at him with anger and hatred, he didn't know why he was hurting his only son, he wants to stop but he couldn't something is growing and he can't stop it. At least he thinks he can't.

"Had enough, brat" Vegeta spat while looking at his son spitting out blood.

Trunks looked up to see the man before him who he calls dad, is beating the shit out of him for no apparent reason. He got up and powered up more and used all his energy to launch a punch at that stupid smirk on his father.

"Ahhhhhh" BAAM Trunks finally got a good shot, slamming his fist into his father's face and his stomach, but then Trunks didn't see it coming but Vegeta formed a Ki blast and launched it at Trunks and Trunks eyes went wide, he thought this would be the end of him.

BUT, the blast never came to him, Trunks opened his eyes to find Goku blocking him from the blast, holding Vegeta's wrist from letting the blast kill his own son.

Trunks was relieved that Goku came to rescue him, for some odd reason he was happy that Goku was stronger than his father, though he would never say it out loud. Sometime his dad can have some serious issues, but this time he past the border line.

"What's going on here"? Goku asked with seriousness all over his voice.

"You have some nerve Kakarot, to just show up and piss me off even more" Vegeta said as his Ki blast faded away.

"You could've killed him" Goku said with worry written all over his face, he's never seen Vegeta like this. And the fact that it was early in the morning Bulma nor Bulla were awake to see what is happening. It was only 6:30 am.

"Maybe it's what intended to do" Vegeta said in a low but psychotic voice, that sent chills down Trunks spine.

Goku studied the man who he calls his best friend and wondered is it still the same Vegeta he knew or did something happen again. (Goku thought about the BUU incident and hoped this is not another scheme).

"What's wrong Vegeta, I know you would never hurt Trunks" Goku said with the same seriousness in his voice.

Vegeta looked at Goku, he honestly couldn't answer the question, so instead he stared at his broken son, who looked so helpless, but strong at the same time, he just snapped out of it, and noticed his son hurt, how he could do that.

Goku noticed the change of expression in Vegeta's face, now there was the Vegeta he knew, so he let go of him, but he knew something is wrong.

Trunks looked up at his father and got up, despite the blood around his face, he just wanted an explanation.

Trunks saw his father again, the emotions that passed through his father's eyes, this is the dad he knew, not the one that was about to kill him.

Vegeta and all his pride couldn't say sorry to his son, at least not now, especially not in front of Goku.

"I did that to you" Vegeta asked as he was shocked to not be conscious of him almost killing his son, though, he really thanked Goku in his head for coming when he did.

Trunks wanted to give Vegeta a warm smile because what it really meant was "sorry".

"I'm okay dad, I'll be fine" Trunks said with the most innocent voice Vegeta ever heard and he missed it, but he would never admit it.

Goku watching Vegeta's every move, he couldn't believe he was about to kill his only son.

"Here take a Senzu bean, I have a bunch at home, and brought one with me" Goku said less tense from the situation.

"Thanks Goku" Trunks took the Senzu bean and ate it, and instantly had more energy and was revived I guess you can say.

"Feeling better" Goku said with worry still fixed in his eyes.

Vegeta could see how warm Trunks felt around Goku, almost like he was his protector, from his own father, and Vegeta saw the hurt in Trunks eyes and that fake smile he is trying to put to make everything seem as if nothing happened.

That is how much Trunks admired his father, and Vegeta almost killed the one person, who looks up to him in every way.

"I'm Fine Goku, thanks" Trunks said as he glanced at his father one last time before quickly heading out of the room before his father stops him.

As soon as Trunks was out of the room, Goku turned to face Vegeta, straight into his eyes, he does not want to tell Vegeta he felt an evil energy within him, because then Vegeta might want to take the evil power to the next level.

So he wasn't sure of what to do, but to keep Vegeta focused the right direction, or else if this evil power within him fully waked up he will end up killing his own family.

Goku is not sure what triggered this, but it might be the nightmares that have been bothering him, he remembers about a few days ago, Bulma saying something about his nightmares are not letting him sleep.

"You can leave now" Vegeta said, breaking Goku's train of thought.

Goku snapped out of it, he wanted to know what was going on with Vegeta but he knew Vegeta won't say much, but he'll have to try.

"You were almost going to kill your only son, I want to know why, and I want to make sure that won't happen again" Goku said as firm as possible.

"What makes you think I was going to kill him" Vegeta said still shocked at the idea he almost killed his son, but he's not showing any sign of emotions.

"Vegeta, that blast would have had him into pieces along with the whole house" Goku said as he studied the prince.

"It won't happen again, now leave" Vegeta said as he walked away.

"Fine, but if you want to talk about anything, I'm here for you, just don't do anything you'll regret" Goku said and he instant transmitted himself out of the room before Vegeta could say anything.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had some viewer's mentions the grammar errors and other such errors sorry about that. I also had someone tell me about more description for the dream, I tried putting some in this chapter and there will be more details as the story progresses, but I need viewers and reviews in order to continue. **

**Hope you enjoy thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

It's been days since the incident with Trunks and Vegeta, from then on Trunks would try to avoid his father as much as he could.

Goku had told Bulma what happened but didn't want to worry her, but knowing Bulma she was worried, she actually argued with Vegeta, and he was quiet the entire time as if she's right for yelling at him, it almost scared her.

Every time, Trunks would enter a room where Vegeta was, there was a lot of tension in the air, but it only gets worse…

_Vegeta heard someone scream he wasn't sure where it came from because his mind was so clouded. He heard the scream become very low and soon gone…He looked down and there was blood all over his hands he looked at where he was, he was on top of Bulma he didn't remember how but he snapped her neck, even after snapping her neck, he kept going and blood squirted out of her precious neck. The last he remembered from her was that she loved him no matter what. _

_Vegeta got up from on top of Bulma and walked out of the room as if nothing happened. He walked into Trunks room, there is saw Trunks sitting at his desk doing his homework. _

_Trunks looked up to see his father and the blood all over him. _

"_Dad, what happened" Trunks asked, thought his father hurt himself in the GR. _

"_Here I'll get you a towel" Trunks as he got up innocently thinking there is nothing wrong with the scene. _

_As Trunks was in the bathroom getting a towel he wet it a little but before he turned off the faucet, his father grabbed a good grip from Trunks hair and pulled it back very harshly almost snapping his own son's neck._

_Trunks was taken aback by surprised he never expected this. _

"_I don't need a towel dammit" Vegeta spat so angrily that Trunks wanted to beg for his life. _

"_Dad, what are you doing, I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you" Trunks said as the pain became remorse. _

"_Son, the only way I won't be upset is if you die, that way I don't have to live with the shame that was brought on to me, because of you, my life changed, I had to sit there and take care of your ass" Vegeta spat even more angrily with pure hatred in his eyes for his son. _

_Trunks was hurt by this, since when did his father feel like this, also no one mentioned to him he was a mistake, though, he was told that his father was mean to his mother, but they never got into details with him. _

"_But dad I love you" Trunks managed to say between his tears. _

_Before Trunks could say anything else Vegeta blasted the boy into pieced, and an evil smirk crossed his futures. _

Vegeta woke up in a sweat, panting for his breath to come back to normal, his nightmare was only getting worse, he already felt horrible about what he's done to Trunks, if Goku wasn't there to help, his son would have been dead, like his dream.

He looked over to Bulma to make sure she's still alive and well, he relaxed at the sight of her angel looking face and easy breathing.

He got up, a sudden urge to blast Bulma was hitting him, he was just happy to see her alive and well, now he want s to blast her. He had no idea what was going on, but he had to fight it this time, and not let get in the way of his real self, whom his family loves, and he grew to love.

He needed air, but he wanted to check on Trunks, he knew he shouldn't bother, the kid hates him, but he had to make sure he's well and breathing.

He walked into Trunks room, only to find his room empty.

He used his senses to see where his son is. He found him; Vegeta went to the living room to see Trunks watching cartoons. The boy clearly looked exhausted. "Trunks" Vegeta called out, trying to sound soft, but wasn't working.

Trunks looked up, as if frightened by something "Oh hi dad" Trunks said while laying back down hesitantly, afraid whether his father is himself or not.

"Trunks, why aren't you in bed asleep" Vegeta said this time not hiding his worry, and Trunks caught that.

Trunks looked up and got up sitting on the couch and looked at his father.

"I couldn't sleep" he simply said, but the way it was said, he meant to say something else, and Vegeta knew that.

There was an intense silence floating in the air, Trunks was very uncomfortable, and not to mention afraid of his own father, he's never been afraid of anything, especially not his father. He looked up to his dad, which was like his best friend, aside from Goten.

Vegeta noticed everything, he noticed his son is not comfortable around him anymore, he noticed how tense he is getting, and what broke his heart the most was that his son is afraid of him.

"Son" Vegeta began but couldn't continue, the look on Trunks pleading eyes really hurt him to no words.

"Yeah dad" Trunks said, waiting for something anything for his father to confirm that he would never hurt them, or him again.

"You should get back to sleep" with that said Vegeta walked up the stairs back to his and Bulma's room.

Trunks wanted to say something, he wanted to know why this was happening why his father did what he did the other day to him, and he needed answers.

Trunks did the outmost thing he connected with him telepathically "Dad, please tell me what's wrong, i can help you". Trunks said almost wanting to cry, he saw his father stop midway up the stairs, but only stop for a few seconds and kept walking.

Trunks knew his father heard him loud and clear, but never wanted help.

Vegeta reached his and Bulma's room, he looked at the time, it was only 2AM he stopped he didn't see his wife, she must be in the bathroom he thought.

There he heard the toilet flush and the water running. Bulma came out of the bathroom, and looked at her husband, still mad about the incident.

"I was just about to look for you" Bulma said with her big blue eyes glooming through the darkness.

"I was only getting a drink of water" Vegeta felt like there was sand in his mouth for lying, never once had he lied to his wife, and now he's starting to.

Bulma looked at her husband, she thought about what Goku told her, and she knew she had to do something before things got out of hand.

Vegeta was about to lay in bed when he heard her voice calling out to him.

"Vegeta, I know these nightmares of your are reoccurring, you need to tell me what they are about, I can help you, your son, won't sleep in his room because he's afraid of you, I want to know what's going on, Goku won't tell me, I want you to tell me" Bulma managed to say between her tears, her anger rising by the minute because her husband is so damn stubborn.

Vegeta is really annoyed, she has been nagging him about the nightmare since they started, and he would not tell her what they are about exactly, though, he gave her bits and pieces, she knows Trunks nightmares and her daughters, but what about his.

"For the last time, I don't need any help" Vegeta said, more aggressively than he intended to.

"Why, I'm your wife Vegeta, you should be able to tell me everything, it's not like I will tell anyone, your secrets are safe with me as they always been, you should know that" Bulma said as she is trying to calm down.

Bulma sat on the bed next to her husband, he wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't he was afraid that if he touched her, he might get violent, like what happened to Trunks, and he doesn't want to repeat the same mistake twice.

"I know your nightmares are nothing about your past, but they might have a connection, but I think your nightmares have a lot to do with us, which is why you attacked our son deliberately". Bulma said as calm as possible.

Vegeta looked at her, how she was always right he had no idea, and the slightest she isn't afraid.

"Exactly what do you think my dreams consist of" Vegeta said so soft that, Bulma gave a warm smile that her husband is opening up a little bit.

"I don't know, you tell me Vegeta, they are your dreams not mine" Bulma said as she waited for her prince to tell her something anything.

"What do you want me to tell you, that I've been having nightmares about killing my only family, or the fact that right now, I'm having the urge to snap your neck" Vegeta spat as he aggressively got up from the bed and left the room.

Bulma's eyes went wide, she wasn't sure what scared her more, the way Vegeta looked at her, or what he said, or the fact that her life and children's life is in danger.

Bulma knew sleep wasn't going to come to her, instead she needed to help her husband with this reduculus situation he's in before someone gets hurt. She thought about Trunks, how she made sure to always keep a close eye on him, to make sure Vegeta doesn't "unconsciously" hurt him.

Bulma headed down the stairs surprisingly she spot her son glaring at his father who is in the kitchen pouring a glass of milk, but he surely can tell his father is angry.

Bulma looks at her son, and questions him "Sweetie, what are you doing down here, and why aren't you asleep" she cooped his face with both her hands.

Trunks had a feeling there was going to be an argument, but he wasn't sure if he should leave his mother, alone with his father, he felt guilty for even thinking that, but as of right now, he didn't trust his father.

"Mom is everything okay" Trunks asked feeling stupid already, because he knew his mother would say everything is fine when in reality nothing was okay.

"Trunks everything's fine, just go to your room, I need to talk to your father" Bulma said in a low steady voice.

Trunks hesitated but nodded and went upstairs, glaring at his father, who seemed to be lost in thought.

Bulma walked in the kitchen, she wanted to know why Trunks was awake but she had to worry about that later, right now she needed answers from the prince.

"Vegeta, please tell me, what is happening to you, I hope this is not one of your sick troubles you're trying to pursue as you have with the BUU incident" Bulma said with anger flaring up her tired eyes, she was worried about him, yet he kept so distant from them all.

Vegeta looked up at her, but those eyes are not her Vegeta, then she remembered when Trunks told her the same thing, now she was clearly afraid of him, she was never afraid of this man, actually her and Goku were the only people that did not fear the prince, aside from Namek (Bulma's encounter).

"So you think I'm doing this to gain power" Vegeta spat so harsh, yet so low that only Bulma was able to hear him.

"N…No I don't I just want to help you" Bulma said sort of shaking with fear.

Bulma was feeling very uncomfortable with the way Vegeta was looking at her, very cold stare and it's not the same eyes she's known for 20 years no these were evil eyes. She felt like a psychotic killer is looking through her soul.

Vegeta could feel her shaking, he knew she was very frightened, he hated to see that, but something inside him, is happening he's not sure what it is, but he needed her to get out but the wrong words would come out of his mouth.

"What, suddenly you've become frightened of me" Vegeta said as he got up and stepped closer to her.

"You're my husband, I just want to help you, but you're making this harder on the both of us" Bulma managed to say without breaking down.

Bulma was brave she couldn't be afraid, that was how she won the prince heart he was strong, and brave. She needed to do the same to get him back, to snap him back to reality.

She stepped closer to him as she was trying to reach for his face he grabbed her neck, he didn't know what made him do that, but he was fighting within himself to stop the urge to snap his wife's neck.

"It's because of you, I had to stay in this forsaken planet you call earth, this planet was supposed to be history, blown into pieces" Vegeta said as he slammed Bulma into the wall with his hand still wrapped around her neck.

Bulma is struggling, she needed air, to her surprise Vegeta loosened his grip, and for a second there she saw all kinds of emotions flash through his eyes, but then back to this animal. She knew he was there somewhere, she thought she would be the only one to get him to snap out of it.

"Vegeta please, this isn't you talking, you wanted to stay, I gave you a choice, and you chose to stay for our son's sake, but as years went on you grew to love us all, you were happy, until now, why, tell me I can help you" Bulma said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She reached out a hand to his cheeks, how much she's missed him, he's been so distant from her, from them all, ever since he hurt Trunks, she knew he felt guilty about the whole thing.

But something was making him do this, but what? His nightmare, but why? And why are her kids sharing his nightmare?

"Please Vegeta I love you" Bulma said as he soft hand were touching his cheeks.

Vegeta faught hard inside, he faught the urge to hurt his wife, he couldn't let that happen, he would not let something take over him, it's not who he is anymore.

Suddenly, he let go of her, and fell to the floor, on his knees, Bulma right next to him.

"You have to get away from me, you might get hurt" Vegeta said as the pain in his heart shooting up, memories of his life with his family flashing before him, the urge becoming stronger, but he is fighting it, as hard as he could, he couldn't let this take over him, if it does his family would die.

"Vegeta I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to help you stubborn ass" Bulma managed to say as her smart would get her into trouble.

Bulma's hard head was going to get her killed because Vegeta looked at her and attacked her. Bulma fell to the floor, and Vegeta came on top of her, Bulma trying to fight him, she wasn't sure what he was going to do, blast her into thin.

Vegeta took her hands and put them over her head, and gave the most horrifying glare he's ever gave anyone.

Vegeta slapping Bulma really hard as bruises started appearing on her face, Vegeta didn't care he wasn't being himself, and Bulma knew that.

"So you wanted to have a child with me, (Slap), look at what you've done to me, you've bared me two children instead of one, you've made me weak and soft, and now you must pay for the trouble and shame you have caused me" Vegeta said as he is hitting his wife.

Vegeta's power level going up, Bulma almost is going unconscious before she did; Trunks came out of nowhere in super Saiyan and kicked his father out of the way, much like what he did, to BUU back all those years ago.

"Mom! Are you okay" again another stupid question Trunks asked while he knew the answer, she would say she's fine even if she was dying.

This time his mother wasn't responding…

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter, I know Vegeta is very harsh, but there a reason for that. **

**There will be more to come soon. Please review and enjoy. **

**Stay tune to see what will happen to Bulma and what about Bulla?**


End file.
